


Backlash

by Carousal



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The event before Backlash 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backlash

"ปล่อยชั้นน๊าาาาาา~~~"

ผมตะโกนลั่น...แขนขาทั้งสองข้างเหวี่ยงซ้ายป่ายขวาดิ้นรนให้พ้นจากพันธนาการของบรรดาม้าลายนับสิบ...สามคนผลักผมลงนอน สี่คนพยายามรัดเชือกหนังกันกระเทือนตามจุดต่าง ๆ ของร่างกายผม สองคนกดหัวกับบ่าของผมไม่ให้ชะโงกขึ้นมาได้...นับพันใน Arena ชะโงกหน้าจากอัฒจรรย์ลงมามองหัวผมผลุบ ๆ โผล่ ๆ อยู่ท่ามกลางสีขาวดำของกรรมการทั้งฝูง

...ผมกำลังถูกหามขึ้นเตียงพยาบาลสำหรับผู้ป่วยอาการหนัก...

อันที่จริง...มันก็ไม่หนักหนาสาหัสอะไรเท่าไหร่...ถ้าจะเทียบกับประวัติศาสตร์การใช้งานของเตียงกิติมศักดิ์อันนี้ นอกเหนือไปจากการใช้เป็นเวทีชั่วคราวเอามาอัดกันสำหรับพวกชอบปล้ำเวิล์ดทัวร์แบบเจ้าสัปเหร่อ undertaker...ที่ศึกใหญ่ทีไร...ต้องคืนกำไรให้คนดู โดยการลากคู่ปล้ำไปตระเวณอัดรอบ ๆ อัฒจรรย์ ให้แฟน ๆ ได้เมามันกับรสเลือดกันถ้วนทั่ว...ก่อนจะจบลงด้วยการเข็นเตียงที่มีคู่ต่อสู้ในสภาพตายซากไปปะทะกำแพง หรือทิ้งลงจากชั้นลอยสูงซัก 3 เมตร อะไรเทือกนี้...คืออันที่จริงแล้ว...ร่างกายแทบทุกส่วนของผมปกติดี ไม่มีส่วนไหนบุบสลาย...ยกเว้นแต่...เอ้อ...อ้า...อืม...

...ป๋องแป๋ง...

...

อย่าทำหน้าเหมือนไม่เข้าใจความหมายอะไรขนาดนั้นจะได้มั้ย!?! อ่านไม่ผิดหรอกเฟ้ย!!

โอเค...หลาย ๆ คนคงจะรู้สึกสะดวกใจกว่า...ถ้าผมจะเรียกมันว่า...Nash น้อย...ตามภาษาน่าเอ็นดูที่พวกหนู ๆ เค้าใช้กัน...ถึงแม้หนู ๆ ทุกคนจะออกปากเป็นเสียงเดียวว่ามันไม่น้อยก็ตาม...

Get มะ?

...

ที่มาที่ไปมันก็ไม่มีอะไรมาก...

ภายในระยะเวลากว่า 1 ปีที่ผมพักรักษาตัวจากอาการกล้ามเนื้อต้นขาฉีกในแมทช์แท็กทีม 8 คนเมื่อปีที่แล้ว...ผมต้องถ่อสังขารไป Power mall มากกว่าสิบหกครั้งเพื่อซื้อโทรศัพท์เครื่องใหม่...เนื่องจากเครื่องเก่าถูกใช้งานเกินความสามารถของมันจะรับไหว...ทุก ๆ เช้า ก่อนตื่นนอน หลังอาหารกลางวัน และระหว่างนอนดูข่าวในพระราชสำนัก...โทรศัพท์บ้านผมมีหน้าที่ที่จะต้องดังขึ้น และบังคับให้ผมต้องลากขาไปเพื่อสร้างความทรมานให้กับรูหู... ไม่ว่าจะอยู่ที่ส่วนไหนของประเทศ...หรือแม้แต่ระหว่างการทัวร์นอกประเทศ Triple H...เพื่อนเก่า...ที่เก่ามาก...ชนิดที่ผมเองก็ยังจำไม่ได้ว่าไปสนิทกับมันตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่... เป็นต้องโทรมา เพื่อให้กำลังใจในการรักษาตัวของผมอย่างสม่ำเสมอครั้งละสองถึงสามชั่วโมงอย่างน่าซาบซึ้ง...แต่ผมคงจะซาบซึ้งกว่านี้มาก ถ้ามันลด frequency ลงเสียบ้าง...โดยไม่ลืมทิ้งท้ายว่า ไม่ว่ายังไง เขาก็อยากให้ผมกลับไปเป็นพวกด้วยเมื่อรักษาขาหายดีแล้ว...ผมยอมรับว่า กำลังใจในการทำกายภาพบำบัดอย่างเอาเป็นเอาตาย และพยายามรักษาตัวให้หายอย่างสุดความสามารถส่วนหนึ่งมาจาก Triple H นี่เอง...ผมจะได้หลุดพ้นขุมนรกทรมานรูหูจากโทรศัพท์ของมันเสียที...

แล้วในที่สุด...ความพยายามทั้งหมดก็เป็นผล...

ทันทีที่หมออนุญาตให้ผมกลับมาปล้ำได้ตามปกติ...Triple H ก็มาชักชวนให้ผมเข้าเป็นพวกเขาในทันที...อันที่จริง ผมก็ไม่ได้รังเกียจการติดตามหมอนั่น ผมไม่มีที่ไปอยู่แล้ว...nWo ที่ผมสร้างขึ้นมาถูกยุบไปในระหว่างที่กำลังเจ็บ ผู้ก่อตั้งก็แยกย้ายกันไปคนละทิศละทาง...Hulk Hogan กลับไปสู่ Hulkamania...Scott Hall ถูกไล่ออกไปขาย Pizza...เหลือแต่ผมเท่านั้นที่ยังครึ่ง ๆ กลาง ๆ ไม่มีที่ไป...ปัญหาติดอยู่นิดเดียวตรงที่ว่า คนที่ Triple H ต้องการตัวผมไปช่วยจัดการให้อยู่หมัดน่ะ คือ HBK-Heart Break Kid-Shawn Michaels ซึ่งเป็นศัตรูคนปัจจุบันของเขา

ถ้าคุณติดตามผลงานของผมมาตั้งแต่ยุคแรก...คุณคงจะพอรู้ว่า...ทำไมผมถึงทำใจลำบากที่จะติดตาม Triple H และช่วยกำจัด Shawn...ผมกับ Shawn เคยมีอะไร ๆ ผูกพันลึกซึ้งกันมา...เขาเคยเป็นนายจ้างของผมสมัยเข้ามาอยู่ WWF ใหม่ ๆ...เป็นคู่แท็กทีมที่เยี่ยมที่สุด...เป็นเพื่อนร่วมประคับประคอง nWo ยามที่มันเสียศูนย์เพราะสองผู้ก่อตั้งกระจัดพลัดพราย...และยิ่งไปกว่านั้น...เอ้อ...ช่างเถอะ...

Shawn เอ่ยปากชักชวนให้ผมอยู่กับเขาเหมือนกัน...แต่ผมยังลังเล...มีอะไรหลายอย่างที่ทำให้ผมตัดสินใจเลือกเขาไม่ได้ อย่างน้อยที่สุดก็เพราะ Booker T...เพื่อนร่วมกลุ่มของเขาในตอนนี้แสดงทีท่าไม่ไว้วางใจผมอย่างออกนอกหน้า

อย่าว่าอย่างงู้นอย่างงี้เลย...ผมก็ไม่ชอบขี้หน้าไอ้มืดนั่นเท่าไหร่หรอกน่า

จะเข้าข้าง Triple H ผมก็ยังรัก...อะแฮ่ม...เสียดายมิตรภาพที่มีต่อ Shawn...แต่ถ้าจะเข้าข้าง Shawn...ผมก็ไม่สนิทใจเจ้า Booker T

ระหว่างที่ผมยังตัดสินใจอยู่ Triple H ก็งัดเอาค้อนปอนด์แบบที่พวกจับกังใช้จามคอนกรีตมา ตั้งท่าจะจามลงบนหัวทุย ๆ ที่ปกคลุมด้วยเส้นผมสลวยสีน้ำตาลทองนุ่มมือของอดึตเจ้านายผม ที่รับหน้าที่กรรมการกิติมศักดิ์อยู่ในวันนั้น... ความเกรงจะเกิดโศกนาฏกรรมทำให้ผมเข้าขวาง...และนั่นเป็นสาเหตุที่ทำให้ผมต้องมานอนแบ่บอยู่บนเตียง...เพราะเจ้า Triple H มันเหมาเอาว่าผมเลือก Shawn และประทุษร้ายเจ้า Nash น้อยที่แสนน่ารักของผมเป็นการท้าทายให้ระเบิดชนวนศึกของเราใน Backlash เรียบร้อย แถมจัดตารางเองเสร็จสรรพว่าเราจะต้องเจอกันในแมทช์แท็กทีม 6 คน...เอากับเขาสิ...

...ผมยังไม่ได้ตกลงใจอะไรซักหน่อย...

เอาละ...ทีนี้...คุณก็เข้าใจเรื่องราวทั้งหมดแล้วนะ

ผมจะได้ดิ้นต่อ

"ชั้นไม่ได้เจ็บขนาดน๊าน~~ ปล่อยช๊าน~~ ชั้นเดินเองได้ว้อย~~" ผมหลับหูหลับตาตะโกน พร้อมกับประเคนแรงเฮือกใหญ่ใส่ม้าลายจนแตกกระจายไปทั้งฝูงด้วยแรงเหวี่ยงระดับ Super Champ ของ WWE...นี่ขนาดยังจุกอยู่นะ...

แค่โดนเตะผ่าหมากแค่นี้...คิดเหรอว่าระดับ Kevin Nash จะไม่เคย...แค่คราวนี้ประมาทไปหน่อย...ก็ตั้งใจจะออกมาสงบศึกเท่านั้นนี่ฝ่า ใครจะมัวไปสะอิ้งองค์ทรงกระจับอยู่ได้เล่า...เดี๋ยวหัวเพิ่นก็แยกเป็นสองเสี่ยงพอดีกัน...

ก่อนที่จะทันได้ลุกขึ้นนั่ง...มือ...จากไหนก็ไม่รู้ ก็คว้าหมับเข้าให้ตรงรอยต่อระหว่างกระดูกกรามของผมฉับอย่างแม่นยำและว่องไว พร้อมกับบีบอย่างแรงจนปากผมอ้าหวอ...ยุติเสียงโวยวายและอาการต่อต้านทันควันอย่างได้ผล...เหลือแต่เสียงขลุกขลักในลำคอ

สำหรับคนที่ไม่เคยโดน...อย่าลอง...ผมขอยืนยันว่ามันโหดมาก...

ใบหน้าเคร่งเครียดของเจ้าของมือชะโงกเข้ามาใกล้ผม ดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวจ้องเขม็งเข้ามาในดวงตาของผม จมูกเราเกือบจะจรดกัน...ส่งผลให้กล้ามเนื้อตึงเปรี๊ยะของผมอ่อนระทวยเป็นมาร์ชเมลโลว์ย่างไฟร้อนฉ่า

"หุบปากนะ Nash" เขากระซิบด้วยน้ำเสียงเคร่งเครียดและคาดโทษ "บาดเจ็บก็ทำตัวให้มันสมกับที่บาดเจ็บหน่อย โวยวายอยู่ได้ นอนซะ"

"แอ่อั๊นไอ้ไอ้เอ็บอะอาดอั๊นอี้อา..." ผมพยายามเถียง...และผลตอบแทนก็คือแรงบีบที่เพิ่มขึ้นจนรู้สึกเหมือนกรามแทบจะแตกเป็นเสี่ยง ๆ...ดูเหมือนว่า บรรดาม้าลายที่กระจัดกระจายไปเมื่อครู่นี้จะเริ่มรวมตัวกันได้ใหม่แล้ว พวกนั้นกรูกับเข้ามากลุ้มรุมผมอีกครั้งด้วยลักษณาการคล้ายกับมดที่กรูเข้าใส่ตั๊กแตนเคราะห์ร้าย และเริ่มต้นมัดมือมัดเท้าผมติดกับเตียงอย่างคล่องแคล่วรู้งาน

"นายไม่ใช่หมอ อย่ามาอวดดีทำเป็นรู้ว่าเจ็บขนาดไหนนะไอ้โง่" ม้าลายจอมโหดเอียงคอพร้อมกับก้มลงมาระยะประชิดยิ่งขึ้น จนปอยผมสีน้ำตาลทองยาวประบ่าของเขาแยงจมูกผม ชวนจั๊กจี้เป็นกำลัง...ดวงตาเป็นประกายมีแววเหี้ยมเกรียมปรากฏ "ตอนนี้อาจจะดูไม่ร้ายแรงเท่าไหร่...แต่ถ้านายตื่นขึ้นมาตอนเช้าพรุ่งนี้ แล้วเจอมันปวกเปียกเป็นมะเขือเผาชนิดที่เอาไปจิ้มน้ำพริกไม่ได้ จะทำยังไงล่ะหือ? Big Daddy Cool~" เขาคลี่รอยยิ้มหวานเยิ้มชวนหนาวเยือกไปถึงสันหลัง ก่อนที่จะเบี่ยงใบหน้ากระซิบที่ข้างหู...แผ่ว...ชนิดที่กรรมการ Pat Patterson ที่กำลังเอาเฝือกอ่อนดามคอผมอยู่ก็ยังไม่ได้ยิน "แล้วถ้าเป็นแบบนั้น...คนที่จะเดือดร้อนที่สุดน่ะมันชั้น...รู้ไว้ซะ"

ประโยคสุดท้ายของม้าลายกิติมศักดิ์รูปหล่อ ทำเอาผมทิ้งหัวลงบนเตียงพยาบาลดังตึง...ก่อนที่เขาจะสั่งให้กรรมการคนอื่น ๆ ช่วยกันเข็นเตียงเข้าไปหลังเวที...เอ้อ...อันที่จริงไม่ใช่ผมว่าง่ายหรอกนะ...แต่ว่า...ประโยคนั้นของเขา...มันทำให้ผมหมดเรี่ยวแรงเอาดื้อ ๆ ต่างหาก

เตียงพยาบาลถูกเข็นเข้าหลังเวทีไป โดยที่มีผมนอนชำเลืองก้นกรรมการหนุ่มที่เดินนำหน้าอยู่บนนั้น พร้อมภาวนา...ขออย่าให้ทาง WWE รวมช็อตนี้เข้าไปในการถ่ายทอดทางโทรทัศน์วันจันทร์ที่จะถึงนี่เลย...

\------------------------------------------

"ย๊า~~~~ Shawnnn~~~ นายจะทำอะไรช๊าน~~~"

ทันทีที่เสือกร่างของผมและเตียงพยาบาลเข้ามาในห้องเรียบร้อย ม้าลายทั้งฝูงก็หันหลังกลับไปโดยพร้อมเพรียงราวกับมดงานที่ปฏิบัติหน้าที่ตามคำสั่งนางพญาอย่างเคร่งครัด... ทิ้งให้ผมนอนเป็นข้าวต้มมัดอยู่ตามลำพังกับนาง...เอ้อ...นายพญา... ที่รีบปิดประตูลงกลอนแล้วถลาเข้ามาปีนเตียงของผม ก่อนจะนั่งคร่อมฉุบลงบนหน้าขา

"อย่าเสียงดังไปสิ Mr. Nash" เขาเรียกผมอย่างล้อเลียนด้วยสีหน้าที่ยังคงเคร่งขรึม ช่างขัดกันเหลือเกินกับดวงตาที่เป็นประกายพราว ก่อนที่จะสะบัดผมสีทองนั่นจนพลิ้วกระจายราวกับกำลังโฆษณายาสระผม "ชั้นแค่จะตรวจดูว่าอาการของนายหนักหนาสาหัสแค่ไหนเท่านั้นเอง"

คำตอบชัดเจนแจ่มแจ้งแดงแจ๋ และการลงไม้ลงมือแกะเข็มขัดและกระดุมกางเกงยีนส์ของผมอย่างแคล่วคล่องว่องไวราวกับเป็นงานประจำที่ทำมาทั้งชีวิตของ Shawn ทำให้ผมถึงกับอึ้งรับประทานไปชั่วขณะ ก่อนที่จะตะเบ็งเสียงออกมาใหม่ "จะบ้าเรอะ! นายไม่ใช่หมอซักหน่อย! ปล่อยชั้นน๊า!"

"หมอน่ะนะ...Nash..." Shawn ช้อนสายตาขึ้นสบตาผมโดยไม่ละมือแม้แต่น้อย "เค้าไม่รู้จักสภาวะ...ปกติ...หรือ...ผิดปกติ...ของนาย ดีเท่าชั้นหรอก..." เสียงหัวเราะคิกอย่างสุดกลั้นเกินเก๊กของเขาทำให้ผมอ่อนระทวยไปหมดทั้งร่าง...เพราะจำได้ดีว่า มันเป็นเสียงของ mode เจ้าแมวน้อยยั่วสวาทที่ผมคุ้นเคยดีตั้งแต่สมัยสิบปีที่แล้วโน่น "ไม่อยากให้ชั้นตรวจหรือยังไง...Nash..."

สายตาและน้ำเสียงของเขาทำให้ผมรู้สึกหนาวเยือก...แต่ในขณะเดียวกัน...หัวใจก็เต้นระทึกจนแทบจะกระเด้งออกมานอกปาก... รู้สึกว่าเลือดสูบฉีดรุนแรงจนร้อนผ่าวไปหมดทั้งหน้า เมื่อเสียงหัวเราะคิกคักในลำคอเหมือนกำลังเล่นของเล่นถูกใจของหมอนั่นดังขึ้นพร้อม ๆ กับที่กระดุมเม็ดสุดท้ายของผมถูกปลดออก...โดยไม่สนใจอาการขัดขืนของผมเลยซักนิด

บ้าเอ๊ย...ไม่เข้าใจไอ้ม้าลายหน้าโง่พวกนั้นเลย...คนถูกเตะผ่าหมาก ทำไมต้องรัดเข็มขัดกันกระแทกด้วยฟะ...ใส่กระทั่งเฝือกคอ...บ้ารึเปล่า

"ไม่ตลกนะ Shawn" ผมกระซิบเบา ๆ ...อันที่จริงก็ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะกระซิบหรอก...แต่เสียงมันไม่ยอมดังไปกว่ากระซิบเอง... "เลิกทำบ้า ๆ แล้วแก้มัดชั้นซะดีกว่า"

"ไม่ได้ทำบ้า ๆ นะ Nash" เขาก้มลงมองแต่ target organ ที่ผมเริ่มรู้สึกว่ามันเริ่มจะแยกตัวเป็นเอกเทศ มีสมองของมันเองซะแล้ว ทั้ง ๆ ที่ Shawn ไม่ได้ทำอะไรมากไปกว่าการจ้องมองผ่าน boxer ที่ยังปกปิดมิดชิด ด้วยดวงตาที่ร้อนแรงเท่านั้นเอง "แค่ตรวจร่างกายเพื่อความปลอดภัย"

ผมอ้าปากจะพูด แต่มือข้างหนึ่งของเขาเลื่อนมาปิดปากผมไว้อย่างนุ่มนวล

"มันอันตรายมากนะ..." เจ้าของสมญานาม Sexy Boy...ซึ่งไม่มีใครจะเห็นด้วยไปยิ่งกว่าผมอีกแล้ว...พึมพำเสียงพร่า แว่บเดียวที่ดวงตาสีเขียวอมฟ้าคู่นั้นตวัดมองหน้าผมหยั่งความรู้สึก พร้อมกับลากมือไประหว่างแนวกระดุมที่ถูกแยกออก

ผมสะดุ้งเฮือก

สีหน้าของ Shawn แสดงความพึงพอใจโดยไม่ปรากฏรอยยิ้ม ปลายลิ้นสีชมพูแลบออกมาระหว่างแนวฟัน ราวกับกำลังสนุกสนานกับการลิ้มรส มือข้างนั้นกดเนิบนาบ เน้นหนักขึ้นทุกที ในขณะที่อีกข้างหนึ่งยังวางแนบอยู่บนริมฝีปากของผม "...ที่นายขึ้นไปบน rings โดยไม่ใส่อะไรป้องกัน..."

"ชั้น..." ผมพึมพำทั้ง ๆ ที่ริมฝีปากยังแนบอยู่กับปลายนิ้ว รู้สึกว่าสติเลือนหายไปกว่าครึ่ง เรี่ยวแรงหดหายไปแทบไม่เหลือ...นอกเสียจากความรู้สึกเกรี้ยวกราดเล็ก ๆ ที่เกาะติดอยู่ที่ผิว ๆ ของความรู้สึก...ไม่เข้าใจ...หมอนี่ต้องการจะเล่นอะไรกับผมกันแน่ "...ไม่ใช่...ของเล่นของนายนะ"

วินาทีหนึ่งที่มือนั้นชะงัก Sexy Boy เงยมองผมด้วยสายตาที่แสดงความแปลกใจเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะวูบหายไป "ทำไมพูดแบบนั้น?" เขากระซิบ ในขณะที่ปลายนิ้วเกี่ยวขอบ boxer เจ้ากรรมลงมาอย่างช้า ๆ "พูดเหมือนกับว่าไม่เคยทำเรื่องอย่างนี้งั้นแหละ นายกับชั้นเคยมีอะไรกันในห้องแต่งตัวหลังเวทีออกบ่อย ๆ"

ผมบิดตัวถอยหนีเท่าที่ความรัดรึงของพันธนาการจะอำนวย...แม้ว่าสมองส่วนล่างที่รับคำสั่งด้วย hormone อันสูบฉีดไหลโจ๊กราวกับปั๊มน้ำคลองปะปาจะไม่ยอมรู้เห็นเป็นใจด้วยก็ตาม แต่นั่นกลับเป็นการท้าทายให้เขาเลื่อนตัวขึ้นคร่อมตัวผมอย่างเต็มภาคภูมิ...ผมแทบจะหายใจไม่ออก เมื่อมือของเขาเลื่อนลงไปสัมผัสภายใต้เนื้อผ้าอย่างไม่เปิดโอกาสให้อะไรมาขวางกั้นอีกต่อไป "แล้วชั้น..." ดวงตาคู่นั้นเป็นประกายอยู่ภายใต้เงามืดของเส้นผมที่ล้อมกรอบใบหน้าลงมาปิดกั้นแสงไฟฟ้าที่อยู่เบื้องหลัง บังคับให้ผมจ้องตเขาอย่างไม่มีทางหลบเลี่ยง "...ก็ไม่เคยเห็นนายเป็นของเล่นเลยแม้แต่ครั้งเดียว"

สติของผมแทบจะเลือนหายไปกับสิ่งยั่วยุรอบ ๆ ตัว แทบไม่เหลือสัมผัสรับรู้จากพันธนาการอันน่าอึดอัดนั้นอีก...ทุกอย่างฟุ้งเหมือนควัน...สิ่งที่รับรู้ได้ มีแค่ดวงตาที่เป็นประกายพราว...ริมฝีปากที่แย้มนิด ๆ...ลมหายใจอุ่น ๆ ที่เป่าอยู่บนใบหน้า...จังหวะของมันที่กระชั้นขึ้นทุกขณะ...เช่นเดียวกับความเร่งเร้าของสัมผัสจากซอกมุมอื่นของความรู้สึก ที่แล่นขึ้นเป็นริ้ว ๆ ครอบคลุมทุกซอกทุกมุมของประสาทสัมผัส

...ผมกำลังเมา...

เสียงหัวเราะคิกดังขึ้นเบา ๆ จากร่างที่อยู่ด้านบน ก่อนที่ริมฝีปากที่ผมโหยหารอคอยจะประทับลงมา...เพียงแค่สัมผัสแผ่ว ๆ ...ก็กระตุ้นผมจนต้องผวายกศรีษะที่ถูกรัดด้วยเฝือกอ่อนขึ้นรับ และตะกรุมตะกรามจูบจนแทบลุกเป็นไฟ...แต่เพียงชั่วครู่เดียว Shawn ก็ถอนริมฝีปากออกอย่างไร้ความปราณี ทั้ง ๆ ที่ผมยังไม่รู้สึกว่าพอ จนต้องเผลอคำรามด้วยความขัดใจ "รู้สึกว่า...จะไม่เป็นอันตรายอะไรมากนี่นะ" เขาหัวเราะยั่ว

"นี่น่ะเหรอ..." ผมกระซิบ หนังตาหนักอึ้ง ในขณะที่เขาเริ่มและเล็มจอนผมและไรเคราเรื่อยมาจนจรดปลายคาง "ที่นาย...บอกว่าชั้นไม่ใช่...ของเล่น"

"ก็จริง ๆ นี่" เขายืนยันเสียงแผ่ว

"ตรงไหนกัน..."

"ก็ทุกอย่างนั่นแหละ..." มือที่เนิบนาบ หนักหน่วง เริ่มกระชากกระชั้นขึ้นจนผมเผลอตัวผวาเฮือกครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า...ความรู้สึกพุ่งจี๊ด... เมื่อรับรู้ได้ว่าร่างเบื้องบนก็กำลังถูกครอบงำด้วยอารมณ์ที่รุนแรงไม่ผิดเพี้ยนกัน "นายเป็นทุกอย่างของชั้นนะ Nash...ชั้นคิดว่าชั้นเองก็เป็นทุกอย่างของนายด้วย...ชั้นรอการกลับมาของนายตั้งปีด้วยความรู้สึกแบบไหน...รู้บ้างหรือเปล่า?"

"โดยไม่มี...แม้แต่โทรศัพท์ถามอาการซักครั้งน่ะนะ?" ผมกระซิบปนครางไปด้วย ลมหายใจของเราสองคนกระชั้นราวกับต้องแย่งอากาศกันหายใจ

"ชั้นไม่ทำในสิ่งที่คนอื่นทำหรอก" Shawn ขยับลุกขึ้น เขายันมือทั้งสองบนหน้าอกผมเพื่อช่วยพยุงตัว...แสงไฟจากเบื้องหลังที่สาดส่องมาทำให้ผมเพิ่งสังเกตเห็นสีเลือดระเรื่อบนใบหน้านั่น... ก่อนจะดึงเสื้อลายทางขาวดำของกรรมการออกให้พ้นตัวด้วยอาการร้อนรน "Triple H...หมอนั่นโทรไปหานายทุกวันใช่มั้ยล่ะ?" เขาถามปนหอบ

ผมทนแทบไม่ไหวแล้วตอนนี้

"ชั้นนึกว่า..." ผมนึกแค้นตัวเองที่ทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากรอ "...นายไม่ต้องการชั้นแล้ว"

Shawn ยิ้ม พร้อมกับแกะกระดุมกางเกงออกทีละเม็ดอย่างช้า ๆ ด้วยท่าทางที่ยั่วยวนเป็นที่สุด

บอกแล้ว...ไม่มีใครรู้จักคำว่า Sexy Boy ดีไปกว่าผม...

"ชั้นต้องการนาย...Nash..." เขากระซิบ "ไม่ว่าจะบน rings หรือบนเตียง..."

ผมวาบ

"ในฐานะอะไร..." ผมกลั้นใจ อะไร ๆ แทบจะระเบิด ความอดทนแทบถึงจุดสิ้นสุด...มีเพียงการสนทนาที่จะยืดเวลาให้ยาวออกไป "...นาย...เก่งเกินกว่าจะมี Bodyguard แล้ว...นาย...ไม่ต้องการเข็มขัดแท็กทีมเหมือนเมื่อก่อน...แล้วนายก็มีกลุ่มของตัวเองแล้ว...Booker T..."

มือที่ปลดกระดุมอย่างเชื่องช้านั่นชะงัก คิ้วเรียวขมวด "Booker T?"

"เจ้าหมอนั่นไม่ชอบชั้น"

"เจ้าหมอนั่นมันแค่พรรคพวกเฉพาะกิจ...เราแค่มีศัตรูร่วมกัน" เขาอมยิ้ม "มันไม่สำคัญอะไรหรอก Diesel"

ชื่อนั้นทำเอาผมแปลบขึ้นมาจนถึงท้องน้อย...ปวด...จนแทบจะทรมาน...จากการที่ผมจำได้ว่า เสียงเรียกชื่อนั้นของคนที่นั่งอยู่ตรงหน้านี้ในเวลาที่จวนเจียนจะ climax มันหวานเพียงใด

"นาย..." ผมสูดลมหายใจยาว สีหน้าของ Shawn บ่งบอกว่า เขารู้ระยะความอดทนของผมดี และกำลังมีความสุขกับการยืดเวลาทรมานผมออกไปเรื่อย ๆ "...แค่ไม่อยากให้ชั้นไปเป็นพวก Triple H"

"ถ้างั้นก็ออกจะหมิ่นน้ำใจกันไปหน่อย" เขาลงมือแกะกระดุมต่อไป...เชื่องช้าราวกับแต่ละเม็ดยากเย็นเหมือนปีนภูเขาสักลูก "หมอนั่นเป็นคู่แข่งด้านการงานของชั้น...แต่เรื่องนาย ชั้นไม่เห็นหมอนั่นเป็นคู่แข่งแย่งตัวนายหรอก...Diesel" เขายิ้ม โน้มตัวลงมาหาผม ในขณะที่สองมือค่อย ๆ รูดกางเกงของตัวเองออกอย่างเชื่องช้า ประทับริมฝีปากลงที่ลำคอของผมเน้น ๆ แว่บหนึ่ง ก่อนจะเคลียคลออยู่กับปลายคาง "...ชั้นรู้...ว่าไม่ว่ายังไง...นายก็ต้องกลับมาหาชั้น...ชั้นเป็นเจ้านายของนาย...อย่าลืมสิ....เป็นเจ้านาย เป็นคู่แท็กทีมที่ดีที่สุดในโลก" เขาขบกัดเบา ๆ ที่ติ่งหูผม ก่อนจะเป่าลมหายใจจนขนลุกซู่ "...เป็นเพื่อนที่ไว้ใจกันมากที่สุด...และเป็น..."

ผมรู้สึกถึงการเคลื่อนไหวของริมฝีปากนุ่ม ๆ ของ Shawn ที่ใบหู...ทว่าปราศจากเสียงแม้เพียงแผ่ว

...แต่นั่นก็เพียงพอแล้วสำหรับผม...

กางเกงถูกเหวี่ยงทิ้งไปที่ไหนแล้วก็ไม่รู้...ร่างกายของ Shawn เหลือเพียงแค่ boxer สีขาวตัวเดียว...ผมแอบหรี่ตามองลอดผ่านระหว่างร่างของเราทั้งสอง...เขาเองก็กำลังถูกแผดเผาด้วยอารมณ์ที่รุ่มร้อนไม่น้อยไปกว่าผม ลมหายใจของเขาถี่ขึ้น...ร่างกายเริ่มกระตุกเมื่อขยับเคลื่อนไหวให้เนื้อต่อเนื้อของเราเสียดสีกันจนรุ่มร้อนแทบลุกเป็นไฟ "ทุกคนบอกชั้นว่า...นายจะต้องทรยศชั้นแล้วไปเข้าข้าง Triple H แน่นอนใน Backlash..." เขากระซิบ ดวงตาหรี่เกือบปิด ริมฝีปากถูกขบจนช้ำ "...แต่ชั้นมั่นใจ...ว่านายไม่มีทางหักหลังชั้น..."

...ด้วยชีวิตของชั้น...

ผมรู้สึกคล้ายกับไฟกำลังแผดเผา...ร้อนรุ่ม...อึดอัด...ผมกระชากพันธนาการด้วยแรงอารมณ์ ทว่ามันแน่นหนาเกินกว่าที่แรงมนุษย์จะทำลาย...Shawn มองผม ในขณะที่ยังไม่หยุดการเคลื่อนไหว มือของเขาลูบไล้ไปทั่วพื้นผิวสัมผัสในของเขตที่สามารถไปถึง...ผมอ้าปากหายใจราวกับกำลังสำลัก...ผมอยากแตะต้องตัวเขา... อยากสัมผัสเขาเช่นเดียวกับที่เขาทำกับผม...อยากสานต่อความต้องการของตัวเองให้ถึงจุดสุดท้าย...ผมกำหมัดเกร็งแน่น ข้อมือถูกรั้งด้วยสายหนังจนแดงก่ำ

"Shawn...แก้มัดให้ชั้น..." ผมกระซิบ

"...ไม่..." เขากระซิบตอบกลับ "...จนกว่าการตรวจ...จะเสร็จสิ้น..."

"...Shawn..."

"อยู่นิ่ง ๆ เถอะ Diesel..." เขาครางเบา ๆ

แม้มองไม่เห็น...ผมก็รู้สึกได้ว่าปราการชิ้นสุดท้ายระหว่างผมและ Shawn เคลื่อนคลายออกไป...สัมผัสระหว่างเนื้อต่อเนื้อให้ความรู้สึกดีจนแทบทนไม่ไหว มือร้อน ๆ ของ Shawn ประคองใบหน้าของผมไว้ ก่อนจะก้มลงจูบ...รสชาติของปลายลิ้นชื้น นุ่ม เชี่ยวชาญชั้นเชิงที่เราร่วมกันได้ทุกลีลา...ผมแทบคลั่ง...เมื่อความรู้สึกที่ฟุ้งกระจายไม่ได้รับการเติมเต็ม... ทั้งยังไม่สามารถขยับเขยื้อนได้อย่างใจ

"Shawn...ชั้นทนไม่ไหวแล้ว..." ผมครางทั้ง ๆ ที่ลิ้นของเรายังพันกัน "...ลงมือ...เถอะ..."

Sexy Boy หัวเราะคิก

"ลงมือ...อะไรเหรอ...Diesel" เขาบีบแก้มของผมเหมือนที่ทำกับเด็ก ๆ เวลาเกิดหมั่นเขี้ยวขึ้นมา "...นายคิดว่าชั้นจะทำอะไรเหรอ..."

"...ก็..." ผมพูดไม่ออก

"Diesel ทะลึ่ง" เขาประณามผม...ทั้ง ๆ ที่สิ่งที่เขาทำกับผมมันยิ่งกว่าทะลึ่งเป็นร้อยเท่า "...ชั้น...แค่กำลังตรวจร่างกายของนาย...เราไม่ได้กำลัง make love กันอยู่ซักหน่อยนะ Big Daddy Cool~"

...บ้าเอ๊ย...

"อย่าให้หลุดไปได้เชียว...เจ้านาย..." ผมกระซิบคาดโทษ เสียงสั่นระริก การเคลื่อนไหวของอีกฝ่ายเร่งเร้าขึ้นจนทุกอย่างแทบถึงจุดสิ้นสุดแล้ว...ผมคงเป็นฝ่ายพ่ายแพ้ในเกมนี้...

...ก็เหมือนที่เคยแพ้มาแล้วเป็นสิบเป็นร้อยครั้งนั่นแหละ...

จังหวะกระแทกกระทั้นของการเสียดสีร่างกายรุนแรงขึ้นจนวูบไหว เพียงเสี้ยววินาที ชายหนุ่มที่อยู่เบื้องบนร่างผมก็ผวาเฮือก เสียงครางแผ่วหวานด้วยความสุขสมดังลอดออกมาจากริมฝีปากอิ่มที่ช้ำด้วยแรงขบและรอยจูบ...สีเลือดที่ระเรื่อบนใบหน้า... ภาพยามหฤหรรษ์ของ Shawn เป็นภาพที่งดงามที่สุด และกระตุ้นอารมณ์ของผมเป็นที่สุดเสมอมา สัมผัสอุ่นร้อนวาบบริเวณหน้าท้อง พร้อมกับเล็บที่จิกเกร็งบนแผ่นอกของผม...เป็นเสี้ยววินาที ก่อนที่ความปรารถนาที่โหมกระพือมาเป็นเวลายาวนานอย่างสุดแสนทรมานจะได้รับการปลดปล่อย

ความรู้สึกของเรากอดเกี่ยวกันและกันแนบแน่น แม้ร่างกายจะไม่สามารถก็ตาม

\------------------------------------------

นิ้วมืออุ่น ๆ ลูบไล้ไปมาบนรอยแดงช้ำที่ลำคอของผมอย่างแผ่วเบา ในขณะที่เส้นผมสีน้ำตาลทองสลวย สยายปกคลุมบนแผ่นอกของผมที่กลายสภาพเป็นหมอนหนุนชั่วคราว...ริมฝีปากของเขาเผยรอยยิ้มเมื่อเรามองสบตากันและกัน ...รอยยิ้มที่สวยเสียจนผมต้องกระชับท่อนแขนข้างที่โอบลำตัวของเขาให้ใกล้เข้ามา และดึงแขนข้างที่รองศรีษะมาจับปลายคางของเขาให้แหงนเงยขึ้นจูบอีกครั้ง

เขายอมรับมันแต่โดยดี

"ผลการตรวจร่างกายเป็นไงบ้าง?" ผมกระซิบถามเมื่อริมฝีปากของเราผละจากกัน...แต่ก็ยังคงคลอเคลียอยู่ใกล้ ๆ ไม่ยอมห่าง

"เกินร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์" เขาตอบพร้อมรอยยิ้ม

"ตรวจร่างกายเสร็จไปแล้ว...งั้น..." ผมเล็มริมฝีปากของเจ้าตัวยุ่งอีกครั้งอย่างอดไม่ได้ "...make love ล่ะ..."

เขากระโดดลงจากเตียงทันทีอย่างรวดเร็วจนผมคว้าไว้ไม่ทัน

"Shawn!!" ผมลุกขึ้นนั่งพลางร้องเรียกชายหนุ่มที่วิ่งไปหาเสื้อผ้าที่ถูกเหวี่ยงกระจัดกระจายไปทั่วห้องแล้ว "ชั้นไม่ยอมให้นายหนีหรอกนะ!"

"เมื่อไหร่น่ะเป็นการตัดสินใจของชั้นต่างหากล่ะ" เขาฉวย boxer ที่ถูกเหวี่ยงไปไกลลิบขึ้นมาพร้อมกับหันมาทำหน้าทะเล้น

"งั้นเมื่อไหร่" ผมคาดคั้น

รอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าของ Sexy Boy

"หลัง Backlash"

ผมเลิกคิ้ว

"ก่อนหน้านั้น...ไม่มีทาง" เขายืนยันพร้อมกับยักคิ้วแผลบ

"นี่หรือเปล่าที่ทำให้นายมั่นใจว่าชั้นไม่มีทางหักหลังนาย" ผมถามอย่างไม่ค่อยแน่ใจ

Shawn หัวเราะ

"เชื่อเถอะ ว่าชั้นรู้จักนายดีกว่านั้น" เขาพูดพร้อมกับเดินกลับมาโน้มคอผมลงมาจูบ ดวงตาของเราสบกัน

...ความเชื่อใจซึ่งกันและกันฉายชัดอยู่ในประกายตาคู่นั้น...

\------------------------------------------

...ณ ห้อง Locker รวม...

"ส่วนเกิน... "

"ซู๊ด~~ พึมพำอะไรเหรอ Book~~"

"ส่วนเกิน...จั๊นรู้สึกว่าใน Backlash นี่ จั๊นเป็นส่วนเกินในทีมยังไงก็ไม่รู้ว่ะ Goldust"

"ซู๊ด~~ เป็นมาตั้งนานแล้วเพิ่งจะรู้เหรอ Book~~~"

"แกว่าอะไรนะ?"

"เปล่า ๆ ซู๊ด~~ แต่ชั้นว่านะ Book~~~"

"อะไร"

"ซู้ด~~ถ้านายยอมไปกินไส้กรอกกะชั้นซักที นายอาจจะเข้าใจก็ได้นะว่าทำไมนายถึงกลายเป็นส่วนเกินน่ะ Book~~"

"???"

Fin


End file.
